Variable frequency drives offer a number of potential advantages for heating, ventilation, air conditioning, or refrigeration (HVACR) applications including opportunities for enhanced efficiency, control, and performance. Yet they also pose a number of design challenges including the need to mitigate harmonic losses due to power line input harmonic currents and/or terminal voltages. Various techniques have been proposed to mitigate harmonics including link chokes, line reactors, multiphase techniques, harmonic filters, and combinations of these and other techniques. Active harmonic attenuation, cancellation or damping techniques may also be used to mitigate harmonics. These and other active harmonic mitigation (“AHM”) techniques generally utilize controls which analyze a given drive signal for the presence and characteristics of harmonic distortion and generate a mitigation command or signal configured to provide desired attenuation, cancellation or damping to produce a desired corrected drive signal, for example, to produce a more precise synthesized approximation of a sinusoid, or to mitigate harmonic feedback to the input or output of a variable frequency drive. They may be implemented alone or in combination with other techniques. While AHM techniques offer a number of potential benefits, they also present a number of unanticipated challenges and problems with respect to HVACR applications. Various duty cycle requirements of HVACR applications can give rise to control states that, while desirable from a harmonic mitigation perspective, have the potential to damage the system. These issues may be of particular interest in applications utilizing permanent magnet motors though they are broadly applicable to other systems as well. There is a significant need for the unique and inventive apparatuses, methods and systems disclosed herein.